Missing Baby boy
by Linda19
Summary: Cameron and Chase's kid has been kidnapped. How do the grieving parents cope? Chameron and Hameron-Friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Baby boy**

Love. Love is like a lump of gold, hard to get, and hard to hold. Love is warmth like the sun against your skin. Love is like a drug you can´t resist, speeding your heart with pleasurable sin and yes…Love is something everybody wants to have and feel.

But sadly, all things in this world must come to an end. And for Allison Cameron it came too soon and turned into her worst nightmare.

She´d only loved a few people in her life.

Her husband- dead

Her parents- dead

Her little sister- in Germany

Her latest husband- still there

Her beloved son- kidnapped

Her son. Her angel. Her cute little boy. He had a cherubic face with the most beautiful big, blue eyes she´d ever seen. He had the cutest laugh in the world and his adorable face was always able to enlighten even the worst of her days.

He was gone now. And she didn´t know where he was.

Her baby.

Brady Finley Chase, 3 years old.

**Chapter 1**

Cuddy sighed, because she´d been looking for Allison the last two hours but she didn´t know where the young immunologist went to. She had been everywhere. In the ER, where Allison had been the senior attending for the last two years, in the conference room of diagnostics, down in the clinic, he!! She even went to Chase, but he didn´t know where she was either and he didn´t want to know where she was.

Everything had changed…

Her high-heels clicked as Cuddy went to the women´s rest room. Doctors and nurses were running around, children were crying and monitors went crazy the moment Cuddy passed one of the patients rooms.

Cuddy ignored everything and went ahead. She needed to find her doctor; she needed to find her best friend.

She slowly opened the door to the restrooms and stepped in. She could hear water drops falling into the sink and… she could hear muffled cries coming from the very end of the room.

Cuddy´s heart was breaking.

She knew who was crying there in the dark, all alone. She´d been crying for the last two weeks, hadn´t been able to get any work done, hadn´t been able to face her husband.

´Allison…´

Cuddy slowly followed the sounds and soon found her friend sitting on a bench…with a bottle of vodka?!

´Oh Allison…´

Cuddy sighed and took a place next to Allison, who slowly looked up with her red, puffy eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her long, blonde hair oily.

´Allison, you have to stop this.´ Cuddy tried to take the bottle away from her.

´No´

´Allison. You aren´t even allowed to take alcohol into the hospital, so PLEASE. Give me the bottle now.´

The younger woman sighed. She took a last huge sip from the bottle before handing over her only reason for living.

Cuddy put the bottle away as far as possible and stroked her friends back. Silent tears dropped onto the dark jeans of the ER head.

´Allison…´

´Don´t Lisa. Don´t.´

´Allison. Please. I know how you must feel now…I´

´NO.´ Allison´s head turned sharply.

´YOU DON´T KNOW ANYTHING.´

Lisa was taken aback.

´DO YOU KNOW HOW IT IS TO FEEL THIS EMPTY INSIDE? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS NOT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR CHILD IS OR IF HE´S EVEN STILL ALIVE? ´

Tears welled up in Cuddy´s eyes.

´YOU DON´T KNOW ANYTHING.´

Cameron started to cry heartbreakingly, put her head on her knees, praying that someone just shot her in the head so that all her pain could go away.

´I miss him so much Lisa. I miss the mornings where he would come running into our bedroom and saying how wonderful the day would be. I miss kissing his soft, little cheeks and I miss breathing into his baby scent. I miss holding him.´

´Allison…´

´What if the police doesn´t find him? What if he´s dead? I won´t live with that. I won´t.´

A lone tear escaped down Cuddy´s cheek, her heart going out for her only friend.

´Oh Allison.´

The older woman scooted over a little and took the young woman into her arms.

They were both crying and grieving for the little boy Cameron loved the most in the whole world.


	2. Hope

Hello everybody. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really made my day and I promise, that the chapters will be longer...just like this one here.:) It will switch from present to past at times because, well, I want you to meet the precious, little boy who´s been kidnapped. Please enjoy.

Chapter two

_The camera was carefully purchased in front of him. Big, blue eyes peered into the camera with curiosity. A toothless grin. A squeal. _

_´Rob. Look how cute he is.´ Robert grinned when her beautiful wife appeared on the screen and kneeled down in front of their son, who was trying to tear off his sock with a determined look on his face. Becoming really red-faced, Brady began making the sounds that indicated that he was frustrated, and that he was soon going to start crying._

_Rob laughed behind the camera as Cameron made a face and picked up her son._

_"Allison. Calm down."_

_"No. He´s going to start crying."_

_"He will be fine honey."_

_"No, I hate it when he cries. I want him to laugh." _

_"WAAAAAHHH." _

_A heartily laugh echoed through the house._

There was a place within her heart, where she kept her favorite memories. The ones, that never failed to make her smile and when life became unbearable those memories helped her.

Silence.

Empty eyes peered into the darkness and tears were falling down her cheeks. Her arms reached out through time and space and longed to bring those memories back. Times, where she´d been happy.

Finally.

The cracking sound of the swing outside, the little footsteps she loved so much, when he came into their bedroom. The laughter that made her heart melt on the spot.

When his laughter entered it rose to the sky seeking her and opening all the doors of life for her. His laugh was like a silver bell, light and free.

When he laughed, she´d never wanted him to stop.

--

_"Mommy. Mommy. Look out. It snows." The little boy came running into the bedroom and climbed onto his parent's bed. _

_Cameron laughed lovingly and reached out for her baby boy, placing a big kiss on his left cheek, when he reached her._

_"Buddy. It's 5 a clock in the morning. Let´s stay here for a while and give mommy and daddy a cuddle."_

_"Promise you will go out with me then?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Daddy?"_

_Robert laughed._

_"Promise buddy."_

_"Yay."_

_The little boy snuggled into his mother and closed his eyes._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"This is going to be such a wonderful day."_

--

The tears were falling again now. She couldn´t hold them back. It was hurting so much. She was overwhelmed by one thing she didn´t wish to anybody. Pain. She hated this feeling and it was nearly unbearable. She was destroyed from the inside, because someone out there took her baby boy away from her. It slowly teared her apart.

She would survive wars and disasters. She would survive sadness and hurt. But she knew from the very moment, that she would never be able to survive the loss of her son.

Pain.

Pain could plague your body from head down through your knees, your every part.

Inside and outside.

But Cameron now had to experience that nothing could be worse than the pain in your heart. Some suffered stronger, deeper pain and others a lighter ache. Some needed strong medication and others didn´t. But when the pain was caused by loss of a loved one, there was no medication, nothing to stop you from falling apart.

Her confidence was shaken, she didn´t sleep, she didn´t eat and didn´t go to work. She didn´t talk to anybody and shut everyone out of her life. Even Robert. Even her husband, who had to go through the same...but she didn´t care.

She couldn´t care.

Her whole world was caving in and her clouded mind couldn´t fathom it. Her new day couldn´t begin. Not without him. Not without her son. The heartache she felt, traveled through her mind, down to her soul and then to her eyes so shore from tears that she couldn´t control.

The sobbing made her tummy hurt and every source of light burned in her eyes. Her throat was shore and her tongue tight.

The tears were falling.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

She sniffed and wiped them away.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

New tears were rolling down her cheeks and dropped onto her black jeans.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

A door opened.

Her empty eyes peered up and locked with icy blue ones. She was suprised when she looked into those eyes. They were...different. They were...

"The last time I checked this was my office."

Cameron looked away from him and played with her oily hair.

"I didn´t know where to go..."

"You are pathetic."

Her head snapped up. Unshed tears were burning in her eyes.

"You don´t know anything."

He looked at her.

"You know what? You´re right. I don´t know what you are going through and I don´t care. But the last thing I would do is sitting by, crying my eyes out and shut out the one person who´s feeling the same way."

Cameron scoffed.

"Since when do you care, what Chase feels?"

"It doesn´t matter what he´s feeling. I want you to do the right thing."

Cameron looked at him confused.

„Where is the stubborn Cameron I know? The one who fights for the patients, even if it is too late? The one who never loses hope? Your son isn´t dead. So stop crying and do something to get him back. The both of you. Your crying won´t change anything. Fight for him for crying out loud."

Cameron was taken aback. She didn´t expect that. Not from House. She knew, that both of them had a special bond. It never has been love. She once wished it was...it was something different. But this something made her feel a little better.

What were they doing? Their son was somewhere out there and the only thing they´d done was to wait and hope. He was right.

She was pathetic.

"What if he´s dead? I could never go on without him House. I can´t sleep. When the phone rings my heart pounds, because I´m afraid that they would say, that Brady is dead. I can't even bring myself to go to the door just because I´m afraid. What if he doesn´t come back? I couldn´t live with that."

Silence.

"Don´t give up Allison."

She looked up and stared at him.

"You never lost hope when it came to your patients, so please don´t lose hope on your son."

That is when he opened the door and left his own office, leaving her all alone.

"Don´t lose hope Allison", she whispered to herself.

--

_"Honey. I don't know if I can do this. I'm not good at sports."_

_"Yes you can Mommy. Just try. You can do it." Her little boy was jumping up and down beside her and watched her with curious eyes. They were standing in the middle of nowhere on a huge hayfield. Other families were sitting on the grass, some of them were just laying on the flloor while looking up into the blue sky and others were playing with their kids._

_Cameron had a baseball bat in her hands and looked at her husband nervously, who was standing a few feet away from her with a small, white ball in his right hand._

_" Are you ready Allison?"_

_"Ah, not really", she answered and looked down at her son, who was smiling up at her._

_"Don´t be scared mommy. I know you can do it."_

_" Are you sure Buddy?"_

_"Uh-huh." The little guy nodded his head and placed a kiss onto her tummy before running over to his daddy._

_"Mommy. You can do it."_

_"God. This is going to be embarrassing but I need to try. Otherwise Brady would be so disappointed."_

_"Allison. I´m going to throw the ball now alright?"_

_"Alright", Cameron yelled back and looked at the bat nervously._

_"Here it comes."_

_Robert reached out and threw the ball into Cameron's direction. Cameron just squeezed her eyes shut and stroked out._

_"PANG"_

_Robert looked up, his eyes following the little, white ball that was flying above them._

_"YAY. You did it mommy." The little boy came running to her and launched himself into her arms._

_"See? You were great mommy." Cameron laughed and hugged her son closer to her._

_"Thank you baby. Thank you for never losing faith," she laughed and planted big smooches all over his small cheeks._

_"I`m sure that you can do everything you want mommy. You're the bestest."_

Cameron opened her eyes.

He´d always believed in me.

She slowly stood up and tried to focus. She looked around and was able to see a lot clearer now. She had to be strong. For her, for Robert and especially for her son, who was waiting for them somewhere out there.

She opened the door to House´s office and looked around. Her eyes locked with other one´s she hadn´t seen for a week now. They were red from crying just like hers and she could see the pain in them that exactly reflected her own.

"Robert..."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a chapter of Chase is is short but I promise there will be more of Chase´s feelings in the next chapter where you will find out, how little Brady had disappered. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.:)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Some people said,that darkness was nothing but an empty space without light.

Chase laughed bitterly and looked out the window. Right now he loved the darkness. He felt save there and was able to forget about everything.

Maybe evil lurked in the dark, hiding things and ready to bite.

But he couldn´t care less at the moment. That wasn´t something he was afraid of. But to loose the most important thing in the world was something completely different.

His son. His baby boy.

He was sitting by the window and looked out onto the street while he tried to remember the day Brady came into this world...

* * *

´Chase. I think my water just broke...´

´WHAT?Are you sure...I mean.´ He gulped and looked at his wife with concern.

´Of course I´m sure you idiot. Let´s go.´

Chase nodded and ran into their bedroom to get changed and to grab Cameron´s stuff which was packed away in a bag for days now . They had spent a beautiful evening sitting on the couch watching movies and didn´t even consider that their baby might come tonight.

´God, I can´t do this´, thought Chase and ran to get his wife and bring her to the hospital.

They rushed into the ER of PPTH 15 minutes later. Cameron was crying out in pain and barked at the nurses who had tried to calm her down the last 10 minutes.

´Honey. Calm down. You need to relax.´

´Well, why don't you push this baby out of your vagina huh?´ Cameron looked at him angrily and winced as another wave of pain hit her. A nurse stood beside Cameron´s bed and wiped sweat from her forehead.

´I can´t do this anymore.´

´Yes you can baby.´

´Ok . We need you to push. You are fully dilated now.´

Chase watched as Cameron's face contorted as she tried pushing the baby out of her tired body. He felt helpless, because he couldn´t do anything. The only thing he could do was sitting with his wife and holding her hand, why she tried everything to birth their baby.

Chase swallowed. He could see the head of the baby and knew, that he would be a father in a few minutes. A father....a father. Needless to say he was freaked out, because everything was about to become very real.

´Cameron. Push for me again. The baby is almost out.´

Cameron pushed and the child slid out of her. Cries filled the room. Cries of a new human being. Cries of a...

´It´s a boy.´

Chase looked at his wife, who was crying now and then looked at his son, who was checked out by the doctors.

´Would you like to cut the court proud dad?´ The young nurse looked up at him and the only thing Chase could do was to nod. He followed the nurse and did, what he had to do.

´He´s kinda small, but otherwise completely healthy.´

He didn´t notice them. He didn´t notice the tears, that were escaping down his cheek. Tears of sheer happiness. Tiny crystal pools.

´Robert?´

He didn´t hear her, because his eyes were glued on the little person, who was wriggling slightly in his arms. The little guy had a full head of blonde hair and even if his eyes were still swollen Chase could tell, that he would have the wonderful blue-green eyes of his mother.

´Robert?Can I please see my child now?´ Cameron was sobbing by wanted to hold him. She wanted to hold the little person she already loved more than anything else in the whole world.

Chase nodded, placed a tiny kiss on the baby´s downy cheek and turned around, placing the baby into Cameron´s arms. The little boy made a few funny sounds, before snuggling into his mother.

Chase watched mother and son.

´Oh my god. Hello baby.´ Cameron cried hard, even harder than she had cried at her wedding. Tears were streaming down her face, but her smile was giant.

´He´s beautiful.´

Cameron nodded and placed a big kiss on the baby´s cheek before stroking it and holding the baby close to her.

´I love him so much already.´

´Me too´. Chase looked at his wife and son lovingly.

´Here you are Brady Finley Chase.´

* * *

Happiness.

Happiness was something...THAT something which everyone longed for, but so few actually got it. Happiness was something that left someone without regret.

But happiness could also be a torture...A torture for everyone who thought, that it was only meant for made everybody think it would always be there and and then would leave without the clue that living without it was a nightmare.

Sometimes people wanted too much.

They had wanted too much. Being happily married with a bunch of kids; living in a big, red house with a white fence around?

Sometimes people wanted too much.

* * *

A lone tear trickled down Chase´s cheek as he looked out the window right now. The world moved on. A little boy was missing, but everything moved on. The cars were still speeding down the road, people were still walking down the street while chatting away happily and the rain drops still fell upon the thirsty earth.

How could the world move on like this? How could his world move on like this?


End file.
